


EveryTribeHornets0

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Death, Crossover, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: In a sudden bolt of energy, Noah found himself jolting awake, the room was cold, and he shivered, nothing was there, he felt no danger.Slowly he lay back down, unknowing of the fact a new iteration began, and this one would be a hell of a lot more confusing then any before.





	1. The Fuck Is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please enjoy this little fanfic that came to my head one day as I sat contemplating the latest video in EverymanHYBRID.
> 
> In a sudden bolt of energy, Noah found himself jolting awake, the room was cold, and he shivered, nothing was there, he felt no danger.
> 
> Slowly he lay back down, unknowing of the fact a new iteration began, and this one would be a hell of a lot more confusing then any before.

Noah yawned, stretching. He felt surprisingly well rested, no nightmares, no visions. It was even more surprising due to the fact he awoke late the night before, with no apparent reason or cause.

The day was bright and sunny, the warm sun streamed through the dark blinds of his windows.  
This was weirdly calm.

Groaning, Noah rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of his bed. The first thing he noticed was how clean the room was, and the next was the lack of a hangover.  
He did have two and... A something bottles last night.

He was now fully awake and he wondered around the room.  
"The fuck?" He whispered, voice slightly groggy.

Neatly placed beside his bed was Milo's journal, key and all.  
But was locked and unopened, it also looked very new, like it was bought that day.

This was all to weird. Noting the camera on the stand, off and charged. Again, it looked new, too new, not a scratch or crack, the taped symbol gone and all evidence of it ever being used erased, but it was his, his name, scrawled in messy handwriting, was on the side in permanent purple marker.

His phone, looking slightly battered, but couldn't be more than a few months old, lay on the clean, tidy bedside table.  
A green and yellow post it note on the side, the green was clearly colored with green marker.

Written in purple pen were nine separate numbers. Nicknames beside them, Vince, EvBare, and Jeffy, were all easy to tell who they were.  
Damsel though, no clue, but, as the first three had bunny ears around them, matching Damsel, he could guess this was Stephanie.

 

Mi' had the oh so familiar symbol beside it, Milo.  
But... Mike/Pat, only a guess on who That was. Sounded familiar though.

Finally,  
Three last numbers  
BlueJAY, SmokerTim, and, HoodieIsBrian, no clue who the fuck they were.  
But he guessed their names were Jay, Tim and Brian, there was a last one, but in was crossed out, it looked as though it began with A.

Picking up, presumably, his phone. He turned it on,  
Fully charged, three videos, one contact, fourteen videos, three apps, YouTube, Google and Twitter.

Deciding the photo's would be the best to start with, Noah opened them up.  
The first was of him, Milo, Vince, Jeff, Steph and Ev all together, bright laughing smiles.  
Vin had his arm around Jeff as he messed Jeff's hair.  
Steph had a clear anime inspired pose.  
Evan has a pretend sword and looked like he was about to swing it at Milo, who had his arm wrapped around Noah, pulling him into a side hug, warm smiles on both of them, but mischief in Milo's eyes, as he too had a pretend sword, clearly about to hit Ev with it.

He never remembered this, he and EMH had never met Milo, let alone ever went out like this, and, when Noah met them, they were all in some bad shit.  
Non of them had anything as... Happy as this.

Swiping to the next picture, he saw what seemed to be the same day, the EMH crew stood, smiling happily, with them, a man who also had a bright smile, he wore a lab coat, his name tag said something Corenthal.

"James?"

The next five pictures all seemed to be similar. The group of them smiling, some other's here and there, like one with Milo and the Doc being the only ones there, Milo holding his journal under his arm.  
And another, like the first, but Kev instead of Milo.

This was all too odd.  
The eighth picture was of, what seemed to be, his birthday, Milo and Kevin were there, trapping him in a three way side hug as he held a protective grip on a new camera.

It was all the same for the next three photos, all on his birthday.  
Only three pictures left.

The last three were... Normal... Ish.  
One was of Vinny, he had his camera and was filming Evan who had a pirate hat on and an Xbox controller as he played some random game.

Then one of Jeff and Jessa, nothing off there, this picture Noah had seen before. In one of the EMH videos.

And the last was of... Evan and HABIT?  
It had to be HABIT, only he would wear everything purple, thing is, they were both smiling. Happily, like brothers.

Behind them, Jeff and Vin seemed to be in some type of sword fight, dressed in a pirate hat each.  
Using sticks as swords.

Even more confused then other, Noah sat back down on the bed.  
This was all so, so confusing, non of these made sense.  
Corenthal being in the pictures made less sense then Kevin, but more sense then them all being happy, with Habit in them too.

Deciding to now check the videos, he swiped to the first.  
It seemed to be on the same day as the first pictures.

"Alright, kids, can you all stop moving" a voice laughed.  
"Hold up dad, I'm just about to beat Milo in a sword fight!" Ev shouted triumphantly.

"Haha! You wish shorty!" Milo shouted, moving out of the way of Ev's attack.

"Hey, James?"  
Kevin?  
"Yes? What's up?"  
"I-I can't find my pills again" Kev laughed.

A soft laugh from James, "don't worry, Vin grabbed them as we left"

A rattling and a thank you from Kevin.

"Hahaha! Got you Jeff!"  
"Ah! Steeephhhh!!"  
"I'm the winner!"  
"Mehhhh, you cheated sis"  
"Whaaat? Nu uh"  
"You totally did!"  
"Pfft, you're just a sore loser"  
"Hmph!"

Laughter from the others as they all started to get into the frame fully.  
"Yo! NOAH!" Ev shouted clapping his hands "you coming in this photo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hold up guys, lemme... There! Just sent Michal message"

"What? But dads got your phone" Vin spoke.

"That's why I used Jeff's"

"What?! Y-You used my phone to send MICHAL a message?!!"

"Hahaha! Yeah! You're just upset that he may find out your feeeeellliiiings" 

"Noah Maxwell I will murder you!"

A yelp from Noah and a scramble.  
Then laughter from Noah  
"Give!"  
"Hmm, Nah, yo Kev! Catch!"

This went on for a while.  
Noah found himself laughing.

"Kids! I hope you all know I've been recording the whole time!" James shouted. Laughter clear in his voice.  
Everyone stopped.

"You're kidding, right dad?"  
"Nope"

A chorus of "dad!"s and " James"s from the group.  
Along with James' laughter, and an "alright, alright"

The video ended there.

The next video took place on Noah's birthday.  
"Happy birthday Cuz!!"  
Milo was filming this time.

Kevin jumped out of shot.  
"You're filming this??"  
"I wanna remember your reaction to this"

Noah laughed as he watched the video, such a Milo response. 

"Pfft, alright"

Noah watched himself open a neatly wrapped present with scrawled messy handwriting, Kevin wrapped it and  
Milo wrote the letter.

He saw himself squeal with delight as he took out the new camera, throwing himself at Milo and Kev, Mi accidentally ended the recording from impact.

Noah found himself becoming more and more intrigued with the story coming undone before him.

The last video was a short one, about five minutes. It consisted of himself, Evan, Vin, Jeff and Habit.  
Out in the woods, talking and laughing, sharing jokes and tales.

All in all, this was... Normal. Fake memories that could've been real. 

Finally, Noah checked the contact on his phone.  
Only one.

James Corenthal.

No messages. No calls.

Shakily, Noah held his finger above the call button, but decided against it.  
Instead picking up the post it note again.

Looking over the list of numbers, he found that really, only five of them were ones he really wanted to call.  
Milo, Jeff, Evan, Vin, Kevin.  
He never really knew Stephanie, but, he also felt obligated to call her.

Finally deciding on Vinny, as he's the most easy to talk too in Noah's, probably wrong, opinion.

Quickly adding the number to his phone book, and snapping a picture of the note.  
He dialled the number.

The brown haired boy wondered downstairs as the phone rang.  
Shifting the blue T-shirt he was wearing slightly.

"Mm, Hello?" A groggy voice, Noah instantly recognized as Vincent spoke up.

"Vin!" Noah practically shouted in relief.  
"Ugh, Noah? Don't shout, what's up?"  
"Alright, Vin, when was the last time I saw you in person?"  
"Wh- Noah, what?"  
"Last time I saw you in person, when was it?"

"Um.. You... You came to see us about the-the tall fucker, right? It was because you had something that matched a thing we had, that's right?"

"Yeah! Okay, so I'm not crazy, good. Right, take a look around your room, is there anything off, anything at all?"

"Um.. W-wait, what? That's not... What?" Vinny sounded confused, astounded, worried.  
"Vin?"  
"Uh.. T-theres a picture on my desk, me, Ev, Steph, Jeff, we're all kids though, and... We're with Habit, and James, it-it has to be Habit, he looks just like Ev. Purple eyes though"

"Vin. I awoke, everything was new, tidy, found my phone, pictures and videos I don't remember taking or being apart of. Me, you guys, Kev and Milo were all in them, happy, and.. That can't be possible though, just yesterday I tried to drink myself to death because of something Firebrand said"

"Something strange is going on"

"Yeah dumbass, I worked that out"

Someone shouted in the background "the FUCK?!"  
"WHAT?!"

Vinny fell quiet, then spoke up "Evan?! Steph?!"

"Vin?!" Steph and Evan spoke at the same time.  
The crashing of footsteps.  
Talking of the three, Vince trying to comfort a now crying Steph and explain everything.

"Yo, Vin, I'm coming over. Okay? I'll be there in a few hours, apparently I have a working car now"

"Okay, see ya Noah, call if you need anything"

"Same to you, and the others"

Hanging up, Noah swiped the keys and rushed out of his house.  
Yep. This defiantly isn't Florida. Where the fuck was he?

This, just happened to be the start of something new and confusing, even more than what he'd experienced previously.


	2. Note

Oh god its been so long since I updated this!!  
I'm really sorry for those who liked it!!

I was thinking - should I re write the first chapter, or just right the second part?  
I can do either and maybe both.


End file.
